thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Transgression
Transgression is a Fallen Fear that ensures justice does not prevail by helping criminals get away with their deeds. She was once the Fear of Injustice in all its forms, from innocent people being framed for the crimes of others to the guilty never being punished. However, she lost much of her power, which also caused her to lose her status as a Fear. History Human Life According to Eye for an eye random canon bits, Transgression was born during the 16th century as an ordinary human and was the child of Henry the 8th and one of his mistresses. Her mother had slept with Henry because it was well known that he gave his mistresses lots of money and married them off to high-ranking nobles. Unlike other mistresses, however, she did not find Henry himself attractive (Henry the 8th was actually good looking in his younger years). Transgression's mother took advantage of her noble husband's love and affections to get whatever she wanted, something Transgression did to The Slender Man to convince him to turn her into a Fear. Becoming a Fear The Slender Man briefly fell in love with her. She manipulated his emotions until he gave her enough power to become a Fear on her own, at which point she betrayed him. It was revealed in Eye for an eye that she used to be the Fear of injustice until her right eye gained a mind of it's own after being exposed to the substance Zilvra and became The Eye. The Eye quickly gained enough power to become its own separate entity, which caused Transgression to lose her status as a Fear in the process. When a war between Transgression and The Eye broke out over their clashing views on morality, many of the other Fears took the Eye's side because of the horrendous things she did to them. Some of these actions include trying to kill The Slender Man when she no longer needed his assistance and trapping The Blitz in Hell. After she was imprisoned in The Singularity Cell, new rules were added to The Great Game to prevent further misuse of power. Eye for an eye Recently, she was allowed to leave The Singularity Cell after the Fears voted on whether or not to keep her in there or let her go. Surprisingly, the majority voted to release her from imprisonment, and she began regaining power after leaving the Cell. Appearance In Eye for an eye 30, it is revealed: "She apparently used to appear as a blonde human woman, and carried a broken set of scales. Her arms would look normal, until she captured her prey. Then, and only then, would her eyes turn red, and her arms turn long and spider like." Transgression currently appears to be a woman who is scarred all over or burnt, and has two spider-leg like arms. She wears a red dress, has black hair, and possesses only one eye, which is red and glows. Abilities She is not as powerful as she used to be, due to her right eye taking some of her power when becoming The Eye, but she is still capable of the following: *She is able to corrupt justice systems, and overwhelmingly frame people, while also being able to make guilty people look innocent. She seems to be able to prevent evidence from being found and create fake evidence in order to do this. *She is able to possess beings by sticking her arm through them, and at one point possessed Mister Oculus for a short period of time. If the point where she is connected to them is damaged, the connection will be broken. While possessing someone, she can disguise as a shadow. It is likely she uses this ability to force people to falsely testify against others, or commit crimes. Category:Fallen Fears Category:Transgression Category:Eye for an eye Category:New Fears are coming Category:The Runner Verse